the Athees of fairy tail
by magpiemagic
Summary: A new guild member? A new species? A new perspective of magic? Read as I, Aisha go on my fairy tail adventure with my new friends!


Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or its characters.

Prologue:

Wizards are beings born with magic energy, they can learn any type of magic as they please. But a long time ago, when dragons had just come into existence, three races of wizards where born with a certain type of magic that could not be learned or taught. Born with magic so incredible and strong that they were on the top of civilization. They were the Athees, the Frendists, and the Cordenths. All three races now are extinct... Or so we thought. It turns out there were two Athees left, or should I say one.

Beginnings:

The air, it smells like fresh baked bread. I open my eyes and sat up in bed. I opened my eyes lazily and sniff the air. Jarome must be baking bread! I jump out of bed and get dressed in my ocean blue dress with knee high pale blue socks and ponytail my dark brown hair. I run to the kitchen hoping my brother didn't burn the bread as he always did. I walk into the kitchen but no one is there, just one loaf of bread on the table. **One**. I searched for two hours around the house and all over the island that Jarome and I have lived on alone for four years, my whole life. Tears started to well in my eyes, as I realized he was gone. And that was the last time I ever saw my brother again.

The present:

I walked up to the guild, the most famous guild in all of Fiore that supposedly has all the strongest wizards. I'm wearing a white dress with white armor over it and knee high white boots, my brown wavy/curly hair reaching my belt that had a sword hanging from it on my left side. I can't believe I'm doing this, for fourteen years I have traveled the world looking for my brother but I sadly never found him. But when I was fifteen I told myself, promised myself that if my search ended in vain I would join fairy tail, for saving my life in that castle three years ago. My hands are sweating. Why? Why should I be nervous? I wonder if they will believe me if I told them that I'm an Athees. Most people don't. Slowly I push open the big doors and hold my breath. What I saw was unexpected; almost every person in the guild was fighting each other! The guild hall was a mess, and on the side I say a red head who looked clearly irritated. Titania Erza! I've seen her on the cover of sorcerer weekly. I watched dumbfounded starring at the strange guild. Some eyes rest on me as I stand there in the door way until eventually the fighting stops and all eyes are on me. A short elderly man walked toward me. "Yes" he spoke kindly. "Um hi. My name is Aisha I want to join fairy tail." I replied. A pink haired boy looked at me and smiled. The old man smiled brightly. "Of course, I'm this guilds master, Makarov." He led me through the crowd and the famous Mirajane who I couldn't keep my eyes off of asked where I wanted my guild mark and what color, she then stamped the official guild mark on my right wrist in black exactly as I asked her to. I was surprised how easy that was. "What kind of magic do you use?" a girl with short blue hair stepped toward me. "I'm Levy" she informs me. "Hi Levy it's nice to meet you and to be a part of your guild, as for my magic." I smiled trying to look convincing. "I'm an Athees." Most people stare at me. O _h no, they don't believe me._ I just finish that thought and then they all get really excited all of a sudden. They all start shouting comments and I hear, "An Athees as in the extinct wizard race! Really? Now we have a fourth rare wizard type, long with the dragon slayers! We'll be invincible with an Athees on our side! An actual Athees?! This will go down in history along with us!" I was overwhelmed. People usually never acted like this when I told them that I'm an Athees, usually they laugh at me. It made me so happy to be believed in. For a few hours I answered questions about myself and about Athees since there isn't much information about them.

Athees have the power to transform into any person/wizard that have equal or less magic power and strength then the user. It isn't the same as transformation magic because we can use a person's powers to their full extent and when we transform we combine our magic with the person's magic making us even stronger. In our original form we can use symbol magic by making magic entraced symbols that form a spell or whatever the symbol represents, the symbols are in an Athees language that I've learned the majority of. Even if you are as strong or stronger then another Athees it takes mass magic energy and strength to transform into one or any of the other three races.

I feel like I belong! Though this is not the only guild that makes me feel so, I've meet many wonderful guilds on my travels and they're always so welcoming and dependable. That's the best thing about guilds! I see a great future here in fairy tail!

 **Thanks or reading this is my first fanfic and I'm open to corrections, advice, reviews ad or anything you can do to help me. Thank you!**


End file.
